theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Walton
Carter Walton is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. He has been portrayed by Lawrence Saint-Victor since January 2013. Biography Carter Walton came to Los Angeles to visit his adopted brother, Marcus Walton, who had also been adopted by the Forresters. Marcus proudly introduced Carter to his family, especially his wife, Dayzee Leigh. When Marcus bragged about Dayzee's organizational skills, he ran across some mysterious adoption papers. Dayzee admitted she had long ago helped a woman named Maya Avant give up her baby for adoption since Maya was being wrongly jailed for a crime. Now Maya was back and wanted her baby returned, and Dayzee felt she might be in trouble since she had allowed attorneys to handle the adoption and didn't know if money had changed hands. Carter studied the papers and informed Dayzee that Maya had a legal right to know who had adopted her baby. Carter helped Marcus and Dayzee search for the adoptive family of Maya's daughter, only to find out that they had all died in a car crash. Later, Carter met Marcus' cousin, Rick Forrester. Rick explained that Forrester Creations had been having some problems with patents and counterfeit designs, and Marcus suggested that Rick hire Carter, since that was Carter's area of legal expertise. Carter met Maya and asked her out, not knowing that Maya had liked Rick until she found out Rick had withheld his identity as a Forrester. Carter brought Maya to the Forrester mansion for a dinner party and realized Maya was uncomfortable seeing Rick with his girlfriend, Caroline Spencer. Caroline, jealous of Rick's interest in Maya, wanted Carter to continue pursuing Maya so she would forget about Rick. Carter was hopeful about Maya, but wary of Caroline's manipulations. Carter met Steffy Forrester and Liam Spencer, who were planning their wedding. When Carter informed them that he was licensed to perform weddings, Liam and Steffy snatched him up to preside over their ceremony, which featured Steffy riding up the aisle on a motorcycle wearing a black dress/suit ensemble. The wedding afforded Carter an opportunity to meet Justin Barber, Marcus' biological father. Caroline convinced Carter, Marcus, and the other male execs at Forrester to strut their stuff on the runway, modeling sleepwear in a fundraiser for Caroline's cancer foundation. Maya was impressed with Carter, and they flirted. But when Carter walked in on a heated conversation between Maya and publishing magnate Bill Spencer, he suspected something was wrong. Carter eventually encouraged Maya to admit that Bill was blackmailing her in an attempt to keep her away from Rick and clear the way for Caroline, who was Bill's niece. Maya did just that, and Rick broke up with Caroline, who then confided in Carter about her failed relationship with Rick. Caroline gets an unsuspecting Carter involved in her next scheme to break up Rick and Maya when she finds out about casting for an Internet web series called Room 8. Carter, who had always wanted to be an actor, auditions for a part and gets it. He's surprised yet excited when he learns that Maya has been cast in the show as well. However, Carter is unaware that Caroline was the reason that Maya got the part in order to break up her and Rick. The scheme seems to work when a clip from the show premieres showing Carter and Maya making out, which upsets Rick. Maya tries hard to apologize for what happened while Caroline gloats from a distance. Carter, however, is excited and begins hoping that what he and Maya have onscreen translates to an off-screen romance. His hopes end up dashed when Maya reminds him that they are just portraying characters on a show, and that she loves Rick and is committed to him. Caroline (behind scenes) has Rafael add a water bed to the next episode, and Maya admits to Carter that there has to be a boundary at some point. An unsure Maya isn't able to pull off the scene as it's written, angering Rafael, who then gets into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit to what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs went between Caroline's legs, and Caroline jumped on the waterbed when her heels popped the bed, and Caroline got soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Despite having found out everything, Carter still has unresolved feelings for Maya. Rick, who had come to the set to visit Maya and chat with Rafael, later told Caroline that when it comes to her, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Maya wanted Rick to show up to her Room 8 premier and Rick said he'd show up in a little bit. When Maya got there Dayzee and Marcus were their to support Marcus's brother Carter and Dayzee's best friend Maya. Maya hugged Dayzee. Pam who had befriended Maya hugs Maya and had a huge tub of popcorn. Pam told her she has lemon bars in her purse for when the lights dim. Rafael called Carter and Maya up so they could speak and congratulated them. Maya thanked Rick forrester but still wondering where he was. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Rick then realized he needs to see the screening. When the series was about to begin Maya wondered where Rick was. Rick came and asked Pam where Maya was. Pam was babbling about the movie and Rick made it obvious he didn't care. Pam told him Maya left. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. After Rick left in the morning Maya had a few words with Caroline and won. Maya went to Rick and gave him her resignation from the company and the necklace he gave her. Caroline and Rick reconnected. Carter came to Maya's apartment because he heard about her designation and later proposed to her and after hesitating Maya said yes. Rick left wotk to check up on Maya. He knocked and when Maya opened the door, Rick noticed the ring on her finger, and Carter came to her protectively. http://soapcentral.com/bb/whoswho/maya.php Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters